Pokémon - Like No One Ever Was
''Pokémon - Like No One Ever Was ''(Japanese: ポケットモンスター - いつも いつでも ''Pocket Monsters - Always, Anytime'') is the second movie based on the side-anime series. It is the second of two cinematic parts that serve as the conclusion of the side-anime. It continues the story that began in Rainbow Rising ''and borrows elements from the Delta Episode of Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Plot Giovanni's acquisition of the Rainbow Stone has had catastrophic consequences that has spread across the entire globe. In Hoenn, Maxie and Archie use the devastation as cover to awaken the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon and are begin waging war across the region. With most of humanity having given up, two Trainers step up to defend their region and summon the one Pokémon who can stop the Legends' rage. With the threat of Lewis and his friends finding their way back to their own world becoming stronger, Giovanni travels to Hoenn to convince Maxie and Archie to join his cause. As his story converges with that of Brendan and May, a power ignites that could tip the balance, or throw the world into a deeper turmoil. Featured Pokémon * Mewtwo * Kyogre * Groudon * Rayquaza * Dialga * Palkia * Giratina * Zekrom * Reshiram * Kyurem * Xerneas * Yveltal * Zygarde * Solgaleo * Lunala * Zeraora Characters '''Humans' * Lewis * Bianca * Nate * Lyra * Dracia * Shauna * Mars * Ailey * Lillie * Brendan (debut) * May (debut) * Benga * Hugh * Lucas * Dawn * Magnus * Serena * Tierno * Trevor * Hau * Gladion * Clay * Elesa * Burgh * Cheren * Skyla * Drayden * Marlon * Roxie * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Volkner * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Pryce * Clair * Viola * Grant * Korrina * Ramos * Clemont * Valerie * Olympia * Wulfric * Ilima * Lana * Kiawe * Mallow * Sophocles * Acerola * Mina * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * Iris * Cynthia * Lance * Diantha * Professor Kukui * Steven Stone * Bonnie * Zinnia * Giovanni * Ghetsis * Cyrus * Lysandre * Maxie * Archie Pokémon * Aipom (Lewis') * Dewott (Lewis') * Krokorok (Lewis') * Darmanitan (Lewis') * Leavanny (Lewis') * Braviary (Lewis') * Honchkrow (Lewis') * Empoleon (Lewis') * Rotom (Lewis') * Riolu (Lewis') * Magmortar (Lewis') * Gallade (Lewis') * Ampharos (Lewis') * Togekiss (Lewis') * Croconaw (Lewis') * Typhlosion (Lewis') * Umbreon (Lewis') * Gyarados (Lewis'; Shiny) * Braixen (Lewis') * Chesnaught (Lewis') * Greninja (Lewis') * Noivern (Lewis') * Meowstic (Lewis') * Decidueye (Lewis') * Lycanroc (Lewis'; Midnight Form) * Ninetales (Lewis'; Alola Form) * Golisopod (Lewis') * Turtonator (Lewis') * Solgaleo (Lewis') * Naganadel (Lewis') * Pignite (Bianca's) * Trivia * This movie serves as the finale of Lewis' story, although the side-anime will continue with ''The MAX! Series ''in 2019. * This movie's final battle sequence features cameos from almost every major character introduced in the side-anime thus far. * This movie, as well as the preceding one, are the only two-part Pokémon movies. * Wally's Mega Pendant and Lisia's Mega Tiara are shown to be in Zinnia's possession during the summoning of Rayquaza, but their owners do not appear. * Promotion for this movie initially excluded the main characters from the side-anime, instead focusing solely on Brendan, May and the Hoenn-centric parts of the plot. ** The teaser poster for this film initially only showed Brendan and May surrounded by the team leaders and Legendary Pokémon. In the final poster, Lewis and the other main characters are present as well.